Harry Potter tribute
by roguewriter62
Summary: What happened the day Harry Potter was born…some crazy stuff. A tribute To J.K Rowlings amazing writings. Short One-Shot, you should give it a read. Happy Sept. 1st, see you at Hogwarts. Rated T for language. Cover Pic from Tumblr.


"_James Potter!" Screeched the unmistakable voice of Lily Evans. The fiery red head marched down the corridor as she headed towards the 4__th__ year boys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and their little fan boy Peter Pettigrew._

"_Run mate, she's got the 'I'm not going to kill you, because that would be to kind' face." Sirius said snickering as he backed up to let his friend deal with Lily, Remus on the other hand tried to play peace keeper._

"_Common now Lily, don't make a scene here, to many witnesses!" He said brightly._

"_Nice going Moony." James said glaring at Remus, "Give her an exact location why don't you?"_

"_Your right! I recommend the woods."_

_Lily's glare hardened. "How dare you do that to poor Severus! Why can't you three- ahem your four," she corrected her self, this time glaring at little Peter who shrank back and tried to hide behind Sirius, "Just leave him alone! You torment him day after day, just keep away from him you prat!" directing that last comment at James for hurting her best friend Severus Snape._

_She then stomped off._

"_Just snog her and get it over with Potter." Sirius said playfully._

"_What?!" James said taken back._

"_It's obvious you fancy her, just get it over with." Remus added._

"_You two are mental, I do not fancy Lily Evans."_

* * *

><p>Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily and James Potter all laughed at the memory.<p>

"I don't fancy her." Sirius mimicked, "Well you have a right way of showing it!" He said indicating to Lily's bulging stomach, she was 9 months pregnant and ready to pop.

"Oh shush you." Lily said cheeks blazing.

"No that would be much to easy for you." Sirius said cheerful pouring himself another glass of brandy.

More laughs where shared among the friends, until Lily felt it. She gasped and everything went quiet. "Lily?" James questioned.

"The baby…it's coming."

"Now?"

"No next quidditch season, YES NOW YOU IDIOT!" Lily snapped her breaths becoming sharper.

The house erupted in chaos.

Sirius dropped his drink and said, "There's no way we can make it to the hospital in time! We are going to do a at home birth! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU DO AN AT HOME BIRTH!"

"IT"S GOING TO BE A BLOODY HELL IF WE DON'T FIND OUT!" James screamed back.

Peter started to hyperventilate, Remus just shook his head and face palmed his self as Lily yelled at the screaming men, "YOU IDIOT'SYOU HAVE MAGIC!"

"Oh yes… we can use magic to deliver the baby!" declared Sirius

So as he and James tried to set up an area for Lily to give birth to their first and after this reaction Lily decided quite possibly last, she looked dead at Remus, "How… never mind, take me to St. Mungo's NOW!"

Remus dashed to her side and apperated to the wizard hospital, Leaving Sirius, James and Peter to their hysterics

(Hours later)

A scream filled the hospital room. A baby's scream. The three boys had finally gotten a hold of them self's and apperated to Lily while she was giving birth, needless to say Peter fainted at the sight.

"He's so…"

"Squishy looking." Sirius interrupted James

"Not where I was going."

"Well then your lost."

"Sirius"

"Sorry Lily."

"Would you be the godfather?" Sirius stared at Lily in shock, after this evening he had expected Lily to ask Remus, yet here he was.

"Can his name be Sirius?"

"No."

"Damn, well what is it then?"

Lil looked at James, "Harry." She said, "Harry James Potter."

Sirius looked at James, "Naming your kid after you, selfish git, but yes, I'd be honored to be his godfather. As long as I can come see him whenever I wish."

Lily and James Potter smiled, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy september 1st! The start of term at Hogwarts! I just ****bought of this little one shot and I' m like I have to write this down. Any way hope you liked, and RIP Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter, Tonks, Cedric Diggory Albus Dumbledore, Dobby, and every one else that was taken from the HP fandom.**


End file.
